


Agony, Remembering

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh Erik, what have they done to you?" Remembering hurts. (One-shot, AU drabble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agony, Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer:_ I do not own any part of the X-Men universe. Written because of ideas, not to make profit.
> 
> _**Warnings:**_ Very, very obscure mention of past torture.

"Oh Erik, what have they done to you?"

Bleary bloodshot eyes look up at him from a face covered in scrapes and bruises, not focussing properly.

"K-k-kenne..."

That voice Charles knows so well is weak and barely audible. He leans down, trying to hear it better.

"Kenne ich Sie?"*

* * *

 

"Charles."

He nearly drops the tray full of food.

"Yes?" _Hoping, praying_.

Erik's face lights up with something like frightful hope.

"Your name. That's your name?"

"Yes."

"Charles. Your name is Charles." _Confident. Proud, maybe. Hopeful._

* * *

 

"They were different."

Erik's staring at the numbers on his arm.

_Agony._

"Yes, they were."

**Author's Note:**

> *"Kenne ich Sie?" means "Do I know you?"


End file.
